


Image

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, torture (physical & psychological)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali sees potential in Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to the Teen Wolf femslash week (Oct 17th-13th 2013)  
> Not beta'd.

The girl was young and obviously untrained, but was also ambitious, smart and able to successfully manipulate her surroundings.  
Long, innocent blonde locks. Big eyes that hid a lot. A teasing and unsure smile. Kali's fingers itched to form and shape this potential, this she-wolf.

Kali instinctively knew that the pretty girl with the long blond locks could become a fierce, dangerous creature. For that she image she tore limps from their sockets, broke every bone in the slim body, drained every drop of blood, pulled out every single hair and tore every inch of skin off until the girl's whole body was covered in new flesh.

The cries of pain that her claws and teeth created were sweet, but nothing was as delicious as the whimpers of despair and anguish as she tainted every memory, twisted each word, tinged every mercy with violence and rebuild the whole foundation of the girls existence.

At the end there was barely anything left from the sweet she-wolf she had caught. Kali completely recreated her. This one was way better.


End file.
